Harry Potter Writing Promps
by MercyDragon264
Summary: A collection of story beginnings that I'm willing to let people take over if they wish on the conditions that they A) ask me first so I can approve and B) tell me their versions title so that I can read it.
1. Riddle of Revenge

**Hey Guys! For all those of you who've read other fics of mine and liked them, I graduate on the 21st baring rain and will be able to update again about a week after that - which gives me enough time to work on new chapters. ****For those of you've never read any of my fics... that doesn't apply to you unless you decide to go and read them.**

**Now, I was going through stuff for school and I found beginnings to stories that I couldn't get to take off in my mind so I decided why not post them and see if anyone wants to take them over. Warning: these will be just beginnings of stories with no other requirements and such besides asking me BEFORE you start and that you tell me where to find your version of it so that I can read it.**

**Thanks! Now onto the first one which I called 'Riddle of Revenge' though I think it sounds rather cliché...**

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ So dark… The overwhelming smell of mold, mildew, rotten eggs… The only faint light came from the luminescent crystals hanging warily from the ceiling of the cave… the bioluminescent gleam of the red eyes of the person sitting on an obsidian throne on the far side of the giant cavern.

"My lady…" a man dressed entirely in black with a white mask on his face bowed before the throne, flanked on either side by four men wearing the same exact outfit.

"Luciusss… What newsss you have me from the world above?" the slightly hissed soprano rang throughout the dank cavern, causing those before the figure to shiver in fear.

"Well, my Lady…" Lucius hesitated, "your brother has been defeated by one Harry Potter…"

"Oh really… And I find this interesting how?" the voice was becoming more displeased by the second.

"I… I do not know, my Lady."

"What do I care that my insufferable twin was taken out by a whelp nearly a third his age? He'd long forgotten our goal and instead decided to walk the path cursed to fail by all who walk it. Not even Nicolas Flamel is truly immortal yet my brother wished to defy those you should never trifle with; my brother was a moron who wouldn't tell one side of a wand from the other. Leave me!"

Without being told twice, the five black clad Death Eaters fled the scene where they'd had to tell of their greatest failure to one such as _She_. They'd be happy if they never had to step foot in _**Her**_ presence ever again but alas that wish would have to remain just that… a measly wish…

Once they were gone, the figure addressed the man dressed in shadows that stood unnoticed behind her glorious throne. "What do you think, Loke? Should we avenge my foolish little brother?"

"My Queen, you know what I'd say even without askance," an effeminate but unmistakably male voice came from the shadowed man. He stepped forward into what little light there was and on his face you could see a tattoo, which looked to be in some sort of ancient demonic language, covering the entire right side of his face. His hair was an unnatural white color for someone who appeared to be in his late teens, early twenties, and his eyes… eyes that held no pupils were a cold icy blue that looked able to freeze anything in its place.

"You are right, my dear Loke… I didn't really have to ask you, for you are way too blood thirsty a person to not want to do anything that could give you sacrifice. Then, despite my hesitance's, we shall avenge that sorry excuse for a brother. Alert the guards: Harry Potter and his _Order_ are the next prey to fall…"

* * *

**And there it is! Review or PM me if you want to take this over and wait for me to reply before even thinking it. You can even review just to tell me whether or not you liked the beginning of the story - my Dad says I'm great at beginnings but suck at middles and endings so let me know if you agree with him.**

**Thanks!**

**Mercy**


	2. Muggle Studies: Narcissa Malfoy Style

**And here's another one. Again, please ask before using the beginning. I'm really running short of reading material to make sure I don't have nervous breakdowns in the middle of my day and I will most likely say yes if you just ask nicely.**

**This one is called: _Muggle Studies: Narcissa Malfoy Style _simply for the fact that I love Narcissa and how she helped Harry in the last book.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

"Attention, may I have your attention," McGonagall called out to the noisy students, clanking her silver spoon on her goblet near the end of the opening feast. Suddenly the Grand Hall was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop even with the couple hundred maybe thousand students in there- not to mention all the professors.

"Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore said standing and walking up to the podium to make the last minute announcements. "Now you all should know by now what I'm going to say… The Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. The third floor corridor is still closed because Hagrid has yet to make Fluffy a new home."

Most of the older students glared at the half giant, most of them thinking him cracked for calling the bloody well vicious three-headed dog the very ironic and, well, fluffy name.

"Well, now onto the new stuff," the whole hall- well the older students at least- who had never heard their beloved Headmaster add anything new to the last minute announcements ever, gasped. "What? We just defeated the most powerful and evil wizard of all time? What am I supposed to do? Go on as normal and wait for another psychopath to come along to lead us to our deaths?"

Some people actually laughed while others mumbled under their breaths.

"Well too bad, the curriculum for sixth and seventh years is changing drastically," Dumbledore declared. "I even have approval to change it however I like- everyone say thank you to the Board of Education, they are truly wonderful people."

Lucius Malfoy…wonderful? Yup, he was nuts according to most of the student body- and secretly most of the Professors as well. Even if Lucius had been a spy for the Order in secret, he was still an evil bastard and the only reason he probably agreed to it was because of his dear wife- she could make him do anything she wanted him to, not that he told anyone that fact.

Dumbledore glared the student body, somehow knowing what they were thinking. "Well then maybe I just won't tell you the news and you'll find out on your own tomorrow. By the way sixth and seventh years: do _**NOT **_unpack your trunks or you'll be very unhappy campers."

None of the students liked the sound of that, not one bit. The old coot was up to something and they weren't going to like it. Once they were dismissed all the students fled for the safety of their common rooms and their peers.

"What do you think he's got planned?" Ron asked Hermione and all of the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors leaned in eager to learn what she had to say. After Voldemort was defeated, while the school let in new first years- including those who'd been turned away due to blood status the previous year- all of the previous students who'd gone into hiding right after Voldemort had taken over the Ministry had to repeat their previous year, including those who had not gone into hiding.

"I believe," Hermione said and the others leaned towards her in anticipation. "That I have absolutely no idea what he has planned this time."

After what seemed like forever the whole common room erupted. People were spouting their ideas while trying to drown out all the others' voices. Others were shocked that the Gryffindor Princess had absolutely no clue what was going on and yet more people were bitching about what the new course was going to be.

All that noise was not only getting on Harry's nerves but Hermione's as well- and you didn't want to get on Hermione's nerves, ever. Sadly, they pushed her over the edge.

"Shut the fuck up already," she yelled so loud that it could be heard from the other side of the castle. The whole castle- and most of the Forbidden Forest- became so quiet that you could drop a feather and it would still be heard. Most of the residents were too scared to even breathe. "You are all getting on my bloody fucking nerves and I'm sure that if you've gotten on my nerves, then Harry's has snapped a long while ago. We don't need this after all that we've been through in the past twelve months. Now. Get. To. Bed."

She all but snarled the last four words to venomously that everyone- even some ghosts high tailed it away from her, obeying her command. When they were all gone- except for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and a select few Gryffindors- Hermione sighed and sank back into her favorite chair as an elf brought her a nice relaxing cup of hot cocoa- probably laced with a calming potion.

"Ah, much better," she smiled taking a sip from the mug and thanked the house elf. "Now let's talk like civil people and not give me another headache, shall we?"

* * *

_**The next morning in the Entrance Hall with all the sixth and seventh years**_

"Now as you all now there is a new curriculum," Dumbledore said jovially with his eyes twinkling. "Well the Board of Education allowed for my idea to go through and even went as far as to include Durmstrang and Beauxbatons in this merry curriculum. You shall all be living in the muggle world, in apartment buildings that we have created just for this. You will all go to muggle school- in your equivalent grades- and get a job. You will live like muggles and hopefully come to understand there ways.

"This will hopefully prevent another Voldemort and some of you who would have otherwise not had to earn your way into the world," Dumbledore looked at the Slytherin's- in particular one Slytherin- as he said this. "Will now get to get some great experience. Also you can't buy your way out of this seeing as we have all of your parents' approval."

For what seemed the millionth time, the whole school- or at least the student's there- were put into shocked silence. Did he just say what they'd thought he said? To say there was mixed reactions was an understatement- all the Slytherin's thought the curriculum was horrendous and should burn in Hell while the Gryffindors loved it and the Ravenclaw's thought it would be a great experience. The Hufflepuff's were not opposed to it and some thought it would possibly be amusing but for the most part they didn't see the sense in it.

"I refuse to believe that my Father would, would put me through this disgrace," one voice rose above all the other Slytherin's and the Gryffindors all turned to watch a famous Malfoy tantrum. "He wouldn't do this! What'd you do to him? You must have done something in order to get this past! I'll make sure you regret what you've done!"

"Why, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said looking down his spectacles at the young blonde. "What it is it I have supposedly done to your Father, may I ask? Perhaps we should ask your Mother for the details of my supposed act?"

Draco paled as he realized what must have happened. _Damn it, Mother! Evil, evil women! _Dumbledore grinned at Draco when he was sure the true situation clicked. The idea had originally been from one Narcissa Malfoy who'd gone to Dumbledore shortly after the war and had asked for help getting it installed since they probably wouldn't like it if a supposed ex-Death Eater proposed the idea- even if her husband was the damned chairman of the Board of Education.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think and if I get any requests to continue this and they tell the title of the story - which they better - I'll tell you all the title and who the new author is.**

**Thanks!**

**Mercy**


End file.
